


How People Change

by Zalos345



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Romance, chasefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalos345/pseuds/Zalos345
Summary: Max Caulfield is conflicted about a new development of feelings towards her rival.  With the help of a few friends maybe she can sort this whole mess out.





	How People Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic and creative criticism is welcome. I will probably continue this later in another chapter but i don't honestly know how long it will be. If you'd like to see more works or if you have any fandoms you'd like me to write for just let me know.

Max awoke from another night of indeterminate slumber to the sound of a text on her phone. It was a text from Chloe asking her to meet up with her and Rachel at the Two Whales Diner. Max rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a flannel that had a certain smell to it that she couldn't quite label. As Max grabbed her camera and stepped out the door she laid eyes on Blackwell's former resident bitch Victoria Chase. She always had this weird feeling about Victoria, and something about her made her stomach churn.

When max opened the door she was greeted by a smile from Rachel and a set of finger guns from Chloe. The familiar scent of the Two Whales Diner still filled max with a nostalgic feeling even though she had been coming here everyday for about a year. Chloe spoke up and said "Don't worry Max i already ordered you an omelet, and Mom said it's on the house so it won't even be an issue" Rachel smirked and said "You never get me free food when we come here" with a playful tone. Max felt happy that Chloe finally felt something besides anger or sadness after her Dad died all those years ago. The bell above the door to the diner rang and Chloe let out a disgusted sigh, and when Max turned around she saw none other than Victoria. Max thought that it was quite unusual that Victoria would be caught dead in a place like the Two Wales, but when Victoria noticed the three of them sitting together she just flashed a quick smile and then gave her order to the waitress. Max turned around quickly and whispered "What the hell is she doing here! I figured this was the one place in Arcadia Bay that i was safe from her judgmental ways..." Chloe and Rachel looked at each other before Rachel spoke up "Listen Max, I know Victoria isn't the best person but she's been getting better. I think the storm was kind of a wake up call fo..." Before she could finish Chloe nudged her arm. Victoria walked over and said bluntly "I'm sorry for how I've been recently. With Jefferson being hauled off to prison and Nathan being on house arrest I've just been a little caught up in everything. I won't bother you guys anymore." but just as Victoria turned away Rachel said "Would you like to join us?" Max gave Rachel a look but was quickly dismissed. Victoria smiled weakly "I'd love that", Max was a little weary of Victoria but something deep inside her told her that she shouldn't be so judgmental, and that should at least try to be nice to Victoria. When the Joyce brought over Max's plate she had noticed that Victoria was sitting with them and brought her breakfast over as well. All things considered the meal went perfectly, and Max felt something new for Victoria. At first she thought it was respect, but after a while she knew that it wasn't what she was feeling;however, she couldn't quite peg what the feeling was exactly.

The following weeks Max saw Victoria more and more out in the hall, but for some reason this time was different she felt more nervous than anything. After that breakfast Max saw Victoria in a new light and tried to be her friend. But the way the her oversized t-shirt looked on her, and how the sleep pants she was wearing accentuated her body. Victoria noticed Max staring so she smiled and waved at her. Max felt her face heat up and quickly rushed into Kate's room where it appears she caught Kate off guard. "Max is everything alright?" Kate yelped out a bit startled by her friends sudden entry. Max was breathing heavily to the point of near hyperventilation "Kate, i think there's something wrong with me" Kate tilted her head and shot Max a confused look "what do you mean?" at this point Max had already sunk to the ground and buried her face in her knees "Kate please don't hate me, but I think that I might be gay" Kate giggled "Why would I hate you? You're one of my best friends I wouldn't stop that over something like this, But if you don't mind me asking what finally made you admit it?" Max glared at Kate "How did you know before I knew?" Kate just sighed "Max, did you honestly think you were fooling anyone? I could tell when I first met you. You may not want to admit it but the way you turned down Warren every time he tried to make an advancement. Plus there's just that aura around you it's kinda hard to explain" Max was utterly speechless. Kate stared at Max for a while trying to read the expression that was on her face, but to no avail. Max's eyes stared blankly at the floor and she could swear that her heartbeat could be heard all the way to Seattle.  Her thoughts were cut off abruptly when she heard a knock at the door.  Max quickly ran into the closet to hid from the mysterious knocker.  Kate opened the door but was unsurprised when she saw Victoria standing in her doorway.  "Hey Kate is Max still here? I saw her run in here a little bit ago" Victoria said a little nervously.  Kate signaled to Victoria with her eyes "I'm sorry Victoria but  _ MAX  _ isn't here right now.  If you have something you'd like to leave her though I can deliver it to her" Victoria nodded in acknowledgment "If you could give her this that would be great"  and with the passing of a letter Victoria was off.  As soon as Kate closed the door Max came out of the closet.  "Max you can't hide from this you need to talk to her" Max was taken aback by the sternness in Kate's voice "Kate, I'm sorry but this is still extremely new to me and I'm scared.  Can I at least have the letter before you kick me out?" Kate handed max the letter but before sending her on her way she embraced Max and whispered "I know you're scared but I promise you that you'll do fine" Max couldn't help but smile a little.

After Max got dressed she headed out to the front of the campus to enjoy some quiet time.  When she found a nice sunny spot to lounge in she took the letter from out of her bag.  The outside was signed by Victoria in the most beautiful cursive Max had ever seen, and the i was even dotted with a heart.  For some reason this made Max's heart flutter.  when she opened the letter the contents were quite straightforward it just said  _ "Meet me at  _ _ Thanks a Latte Cafe _ _ tomorrow night at nine sharp. -Love Victoria"  _ Max could feel her face heating up "Love? Love? did she mean to put that or does she always sign off that way" she thought to herself.  She had so much to do in case this was actually something.

As the hour was approaching Max had taken the time to make herself look presentable.  While she was in the middle of straightening out wrinkled flannel she was wearing she heard a knock at her door, but when she opened the door she was greeted by Taylor and Courtney. "Listen Max we really need to talk" Max felt a worry flood over her when she heard those words come from Taylor's mouth.  "Don't worry though Max, Victoria still plans on meeting you we just wanted to talk to you first" Courtney said trying to reassure the visibly panicked Max.  Taylor was cautious about her next words "We are... a little worried.  Victoria's been acting weird recently.  Well weirder than she's been recently.  We both have noticed she talks about you a lot more than usual.  We think that she likes you but we are worried that she might get hurt.  You aren't in a weird thing with those punk girls are you?" Max looked a little shocked "No, they're just good friends"  the two girls looked a little relieved.  Taylor was hesitant on her next question but decided to ask it anyways "Are you bi or are you just lesbian?" hearing this Max got a little flush "I think I'm a lesbian but this whole thing is kinda new for me so I'm still a bit weirded out about this" the two girls nodded "Is there any reason for you asking that?"  Taylor shook her head "Not really I was just a little curious.  But in all seriousness Victoria is really emotional right now and if you break her heart we're going to have an issue" Max felt a little intimidated by that but understood where they were coming from.

When Max arrives outside the cafe she noticed Victoria sipping some coffee and looking more laid back than usual.  Max helplessly stared at Victoria and attempted to mentally prepare herself for whatever was about to happen.  After some deep breaths Max walked through the entrance to the cafe she was overcome with various scents of hazelnuts and pine.  The vibe of the cafe was generally laid back but she noticed that everyone here seemed to be hipsters.  She wondered why Victoria would ever even associate herself with this place, but more importantly she wondered how she hadn't heard of this place earlier.  When Max saw Victoria before she hardly noticed what she was wearing, but to Max's surprise Victoria was actually wearing a flannel. When Victoria finally saw her she waved and sand said "Max over here! I honestly can not tell you how relieved i am that you came.  I've been worried since you couldn't even face me earlier..." Max was blushing deeply out of embarrassment "Yeah, sorry! I'm kinda new to this whole thing but i have some questions I have to ask first" Victoria looked a bit surprised at Max's sudden confidence "Go right ahead" "First off, I think we have our roles reversed.  I have never seen you in anything besides business casual, but of all things to go to flannel? Secondly, how do you know about this place.  I thought you hated my  _ "hipster bullshit"   _ don't get me wrong though I think it suits you well"  Victoria didn't  quite know how to react to Max's statements "Well, Rachel gave me the idea to look more relaxed, and i just look cute in them so it worked out anyways. I am a  _ little _ offended that you don't think that I would be able to know about a place like this.  It does help that their coffee is the best in Arcadia Bay though" Max was pleased with the answers Victoria provided and took a seat across from Victoria.  "By the way I already ordered you a cup of coffee all you have to do is make it the way you like it" Max went to grab money from her pocket but was quickly turned down by Victoria "I am not going to make you pay for coffee on our date" Max's eyes flashed wide open when she heard the word date, Victoria giggled when she noticed why Max was so rosy "You didn't think this wasn't a date?" "Not really if I'm honest, I didn't even know you were into girls until a couple weeks ago" Max answered sheepishly.  This caught Victoria a little off guard "Really? I thought everyone knew I was bi, I've been out for as long as I can remember" Max was about to say something before the barista brought over her cup of coffee.  "Max, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I'm glad you came out here tonight.  If I'm being completely honest I've had a crush on you for a while now but I thought you hated my guts so I tried to push it away.  I'm glad we had breakfast together though.  Now I can tell you that you look cute in person instead of saying it in my head" Max smiled when Victoria called her cute.  It was something max had never felt before, not even when guys called her cute did she smile.  It was at this point that Max knew for a fact that she was hella gay.  The rest of the night carried on with the two girls getting to know each other a bit better and even start to fall in love.  

When Max and Victoria got back to their dorm max handed Victoria the flannel she was wearing "Take this as a reminder of tonight, plus it's like you said you look really cute in them" Victoria smiled and pecked Max on the cheek "That can be your reminder you dork.  In all seriousness though I had a lot of fun. Thank you"  After Victoria went into her room Max rushed to hers and screamed into the closest pillow. "Did  _ THE  _ Victoria Chase just kiss her on the cheek" she thought to herself before pinching her arm to make sure she wasn't in a dream.  When she realized she wasn't she fell back onto her bed and relived the night in her head.

  
  
  



End file.
